


J2: late night serenade by jensen when he thinks jared is still sleeping.

by joans23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/pseuds/joans23





	J2: late night serenade by jensen when he thinks jared is still sleeping.

Jared is always bugging him to sing. Like last week, when they were in the kitchen.

"Pretend it's a mike," Jared said, pushing the cucumber under his nose.

"What?" Jensen asked, confused.

"Sing me a little song. The cucumber could be your mike. Or would you rather use the carrot?" Jared replied, still wiggling the produce under his nose.

"I'm not singing you anything. And stop squishing the cucumber like that! It's for the salad!" Jensen grabbed it from his hands and promptly chopped it in half.

  
A few days later he got back from the store with a Singstar microphone pack and a bag full of games.

"Jared, what the hell?" Jensen asked when he started messing around with the PlayStation's wiring.

"Just hooking up your system here so you can gimme a little show," Jared answered, grinning triumphantly when he found the correct plug-in.

"What part of 'I'm not singing you anything' did you not get?"

"Aw, Jen, come on, you sing with Jason and those guys all the time."

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. "It's different. 'sides, I just don't want to, okay?"

"Okay," Jared said, giving it one last try, throwing Jensen his worst trampled puppy look, complete with pouty bottom lip. When Jensen just goes outside to play with the dogs he lets it go, shoulders slumping in defeat.

Jensen is still reading a little bit before bed, Jared's head pillowed on his lap, his fingers stroking through the shaggy locks as his eyes skim the pages. Jared shifts a little, makes a soft snoring noise, and Jensen puts the book aside. He leans over, trying to see if Jared is really asleep. Jared's face is completely relaxed, a little bit of drool glistening at the corner of his mouth. Flicking off the bedside lamp, he sits like that for a while, hands still smoothing down Jared's hair.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,"_ Jensen sings softly, dragging out the syllables. _"You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."_

He kisses the top of Jared's head, doesn't see Jared smile in the dark.  



End file.
